Trixe - Com o pé no mundo
by Kiane Rodriguez
Summary: Trixe esta nas nuvens por ter terminado o colegial e os cursos à parte, depois de quinze anos em aulas frequentes ela não quer saber tão cedo de uma sala de aula. Após ela ter quebrado a barreira que avia entre ela e a curiosidade, mas nem sempre é como esperamos e coisas do passado de seus pais á envolve fazendo de um simples viajem uma perigosa historia.


Ela mal podia acreditar, depois de quinze anos finalmente ela saiu da prisão o qual chamava de escola. Trixe uma jovem que acabará de completar dezoito anos estava se sentindo leve como uma pluma só por saber que nunca mais teria que ver a cara de ninguém daquele colégio obrigatoriamente, sem contar que o curso acabou na mesma época e lá estava ela com dois diplomas na mão e livre... Mas não graças á Marcilia, sua guardiã legal que era responsável por ela mas não mais graças à maioridade ela tentaria rirar Marcilia de seus pés, pela sua guardiã ela sairia da escola direto pra faculdade de Medicina ou de Direito mas sua infância e adolescência toda já foi controlada por Marcilia e seu marido e Trixe não deixaria que isso continuasse não por muito tempo.

As mãos de Trixe suava e tremiam de nervosismo... Ficava repensando se era uma boa ideia oque estava prestes à fazer.

"Sim é uma ótima ideia... Isso se trata da sua vida Trixe, viva ela do seu jeito, ágora vá e lute por sua liberdade "- uma voz à encorajou e ela suspirou pesado tomando coragem.

-Vinte segundos de coragem... É só oque eu peciso-Ela fala mais como uma suplica e bate na porta.

A porta do quarto é aberta por Marcilia que a encara tentando saber o motivo de Trixe bater em sua porta as nove da noite.

\- Qual o problema?-Pergunta sem interesse.

-Nenhum... Vim fazer um aviso rápido e já vou.-Fala firme.

-Entra.-Marcília da espaço pra ela entrar e logo vai ate seu marido e tira o jornal da mão dele.-Presta atenção na menina Joseph.-Ela rosna e se senta.-Fala.

-Bem... Eu vim falar que não vou pra faculdade-A cara de Marcilia muda drasticamente -Calma... Eu irei adiar minha ida até a faculdade, antes disso irei fazer uma viagem e quando voltar eu começo a faculdade de história.

\- PERA LÁ. -Marcilia fala em um tom alto.- Esta me dizendo que vai vajar pra Deus lá sabe onde e que quando voltar vai fazet faculdade de história?!- Trixe confima.-Joseph, desa vez você resolve ou eu tranco essa menina no porão.

Assim que Trixe escuta ela dá um passo pra trás, ela sabe que sua guardiã não está blefando. Joseph se levanta e vai até Trixe, ele coloca uma mão em seu ombro e a emcaminha pra fora do quarto, o coração de Trixe já esta mais que acelerado ela consegue sentir a veia de seu pescoço pulsando.

-Trixe, sabe que sua madrinha quer o seu melhor não sabe? Não só ela como eu também... Então vou falar uma só vez, se tocar nesse assunto de viajar e deixar a faculdade pra depois não vai ter conversa civilizada, demos um duro danado pra te colocar nas melhores escolas e pra te mandar pra uma faculdade de Medicina ou de Direito então fim de papo.-Joseph diz e se vira.

-Mas à escolha é minha não de vocês!- Trixe protesta e Joseph volta à olha pra ela sem paciência.

-Sim, entre direito e Medicina é só escolher.-Diz e ela bufa.

-Eu não vou entrar na faculdade agora! Eu fiquei quinze anos da minha vida dentro de uma escola e cursos à fora eu quero ver o mundo!-Ela fala aumentando o tom de voz pelo nervosismo.

-CALADA!- Joseph disfere um tapa no rosto de Trixe.-JÁ ENSINAMOS QUE QUEM DECIDE SOMOS NÓS, VOCÊ NÃO VAI VIAJAR E PONTO FINAL!-Ele grita à segurando e a sacudindo.

-NINGUÉM VAI ME IMPEDIR!-Ela grita de volta e ela à arremessa na parede e logo ela cai no chão.

-Pro seu quarto agora, não vai sair nem pra comer,anda-Ele manda e ela se levanta com a "ajuda" de Joseph a agarrando pelos cabelos.

Ela entra no quarto rapidamente e se tranca em um choro silêncio.

"Vai em busca da felicidade... Um esforço pela felicidade nunca tem tamanho para ser medido. "- A voz fala novamente.

Trixe levanta da cama onde estava sentada e lamentando e vai até o seu armario e pega sua moxila de acampamento, coloca roupas frescas e algumas pesadas de frio, tênis, roupas íntimas, kit higiene, kit de primeiros socorros... Tudo que ela ia vendo que poderia ser útil ela pegou, pegou uma pasta e colocou os documentos e mais alguns como, certidão de nascimento, identidade, carteira de vacinação e outros. Pegou uma manta que ela tinha desde pequena e dobrou e colocou dentro do saco de acampamento e acoplou na mochila, ela retirou seu criado mudo do lugar com cuidado para não fazer barulho e tirou o piso solto com cuidado, de lá retirou o passaporte, dois cartões de crédito, e um cartão de plano de saúde que ela tinha sem o consentimento dos guardiões, depois pegou uma pequena caixa branca e não se deu a tortura de olhar para dentro só colocou na mochila de modo que não estrague, viu uma caixinha que quase ia se esquecendo era onde ela escondia o celular que seu chefe deu de aniversário à poucos meses atrás, e junto ela guardava um pouco de dinheiro em notas em caso de emergência e esse caso é uma emergência, ela pegou o dinheiro e enfiou no bolso da calsa, ela enfiou o celular com caixinha e tudo na mochila e escondeu a mochila no armário. Quando ela tinha acabado de arrumar o piso e o criado mudo, mal deu tempo dela levantar e tentaram abrir a porta mas por sorte ela tinha trancado, Trixe por receio e por extinto tirou o dinheiro do bolso e o escondeu no sutiã e tirou um de seus brincos rapidamente, ela abriu a porta como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Oque está fazendo?-Marcilia pergunta a encarando desconfiada.

-Me preparando pra dormir... Ou tenho que pedir permissão também? -Ironisa e leva um beliscão no braço.

-Fala direito comigo, vai dormir logo... Amanhã não nos acorde, só prepara o café e arrume o quarto antes de ir pro trabalho.

\- Sim senhora...-Fala baixo.

-E ve se alisa esse cabelo, ninguém merece ficar vendo um urugutango fingindo ser o leão logo de manha.-Marcilia não perde a chance de implicar com o cabelo ou a cor de Trixe nem uma vez se quer.

-Sim senhora.-Responde com a raiva eminente.

Marcilia solta um riso anasalado e vai embora, Trixe tranca a porta e respira fundo se lembrando de que é a última vez que ela atura as ações de Marcilia e Joseph .

São 4:35Am e Trixe esta mais disposta do que nunca, levantou mais cedo e foi pro banho, colocou uma camiseta branca, uma calsa e um tênis de caminhada, penteou o cabelo e o deixou solto, fez o café e tomou rapidamente antes que eles acordasse, arrumou a cozinha e foi para o seu quarto, pegou coisas como o anel de 15 anos que ela conseguiu comprar depois de juntarn o dineiro que não ia pra mão da sua guardiã da loginha que ela trabalhava, o anel é identico com do Bolseiro/Frodo, e o cordão com o pingente de um pássaro.

Pega a blusa de frio de TBBT e pega dentro da mochila à adaga que estava guardada na caixa que ela não queria abrir, foi tão rápido que parecia que por pouco não saia um monstro de lá, ela colocou a adaga nas costas e pegou um mapa da sua primeira parada, depois a mochila e foi em direção à saida.

Ela saiu de casa e por ela não voltaria mais, bem agora só depende dela. É a decisão dela, agora é só a Trixe e o mundo.


End file.
